se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Horst Köhler/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver * Ver Bill Clinton - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) im Gespräch mit Bill Clinton, ehemaliger Präsident der USA. Anläßlich der Fußballweltmeisterschaft gibt der Bundespräsident einen Empfang im Internationalen Club. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann América Central Costa Rica * Ver * Ver Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| Arias va a Europa tras protagonismo político y negocios. Están confirmadas citas con Ángela Merkel y Horst Kohler, canciller y presidente federal alemanes, respectivamente. ACTUALIZADO EL 05 DE JUNIO DE 2006 A LAS 12:00 AM México * Ver * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente Ernesto Zedillo, recibio la visita del director gerente del FMI, Horst Köhler. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox (R) and the President of the International Monetary Fund Horst Kohler (L) shake hands before their bilateral meeting, 12 January 2004, on the sidline of the Special Summit of the Americas in Monterrey City.AFP PHOTO/Omar TORRES Felipe Calderón - Horst Köhler.jpg| Ambos jefes de Estado, saludaron a miembros de la comunidad mexicana que se reunieron en los jardines del Palacio de Bellevue. DW América del Sur Argentina * Ver * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| - Fernando de la Rúa obtuvo ayer el apoyo político que esperaba del Fondo Monetario Internacional (FMI), en un desayuno que compartió con el director gerente del FMI, Horst Köhler; el influyente subgerente del organismo. Eduardo Duhalde - Horst Köhler.jpg| MONTERREY, México.– El Director del Fondo Monetario Internacional, Horst Kohler, (i) saluda al presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde (d) el viernes pasado en esta ciudad. AP Horst Köhler - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| México - El presidente Néstor Kirchner se reunió con el director general del F.M.I., Horst Köhler. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Brasil * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente alemán Horst Koehler, y su homólogo brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, posan frente al Palacio de Bellevue antes de su reunión en Berlín (Alemania), hoy, el 3 de diciembre de 2009. Foto EFE/Wolfgang Kumm. Chile * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente alemán recibió con honores militares a Lagos en Berlín. AP Horst Köhler - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bildunterschrift: Großansicht des Bildes mit der Bildunterschrift: La presidenta de Chile y su homólogo alemán, Horst Köhler, cumplen funciones distintas en sus gobiernos. Colombia * Ver * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente alemán Horst Koehler (izqu.) y el presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez. DW Ecuador * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| WASHINGTON.- El presidente ecuatoriano, Lucio Gutiérrez, saluda con el Director General del FMI, Horst Kohler, después de la firma de la Carta de Intención en la capital estadounidense. AFP Paraguay * Ver * Ver Horst Köhler - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Los presidentes de Alemania, Horst Köhler, y de Paraguay, Oscar Nicanor Duarte Frutos. (Octubre 2004). AP Perú * Ver * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President-elect Alejandro Toledo (C) and his wife Eliane Karp (L) are greeted by International Monetary Fund Managing Director Horst Kohler (R) at the IMF Building 27 June 2001 in Washington, DC. Uruguay * Ver * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Durante su breve visita, Koehler desarrolló una apretada agenda que incluyó reuniones con el equipo económico y los ex presidentes Julio María Sanguinetti, Luis Alberto Lacalle, y el Dr. Tabaré Vázquez. 23.06.2003. Montevideo COMM Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Durante su breve visita, Koehler desarrolló una apretada agenda que incluyó reuniones con el equipo económico y los ex presidentes Julio María Sanguinetti, Luis Alberto Lacalle, y el Dr. Tabaré Vázquez. 23.06.2003. Montevideo COMM Jorge Batlle - Sin imagen.jpg| El director gerente del FMI llegó hoy al vecino país, en donde se entrevistará con el presidente Batlle; mañana llegará a la Argentina. DOMINGO 22 DE JUNIO DE 2003 • 14:38. La Nación Horst Köhler - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler begrüßt Tabaré Vázquez, Präsident der Republik Östlich des Uruguay, zu einem Gespräch im Gästehaus Pacelliallee. Quelle: Foto: Jürgen Gebhardt Fuentes Categoría:Horst Köhler